64 Themes Drabble Collection
by prodigieux
Summary: Sometimes it's good, sometimes it's great, sometime's there's bumps in the road, but no matter what, it all works out in the end, and they smile. 64 drabbles centered around the relationship of Keigo and Senna.
1. 2 am

**A/N:** So, because I've both found another theme challenge to do, and rekindled my love for my crack OTP, I decided to do the 64 Themes Challenge, and I'll be making these all exactly 100 word drabbles, featuring the pairing of Keigo and Senna. The rating on the main piece will be M, but the individual 'chapters' will be rated anywhere from K-M. I'll put an author's note indicating the theme and the rating before each drabble.

As always, I appreciate reviews! Enjoy!

1. 2 a.m.  
><strong>Rated K<strong>

* * *

><p>The telephone rings, and he knows who it is. It's a stormy night, and she's awake - he knew it before he went to sleep. Over the line he hears a tremble in her voice, something foreign to him, that he only hears on nights like these.<p>

"I can come over if you want me to," he offers. Sneaking out was an option.  
>"No, I just wanted to hear your voice. It makes me happy," she replies trying to smile, unbeknownst to him.<p>

Never in a million years did Asano Keigo think he would hear those words. His own smile forms.


	2. metaphor

**A/N: **I have a good amount of these written already, so I figure i may as well update today since I'll be busy this upcoming week.

2. Metaphor  
><strong>Rated K<strong>

* * *

><p>Nothing in particular reminds Senna of Keigo, because, well, everything does in some way. But he's kind of like her favorite juice, pomegranate-raspberry. Bright, happy, and just slightly sweet at all the right moments. She hadn't tried the juice until Keigo accidentally hit the wrong button on the juice machine. His clumsiness used to get on her nerves, but it didn't that day, and it hasn't since. He asked what she was thinking about, and she replied with a small giggle. Things happen for a reason, Senna decided as she sipped the juice across from him, still her favorite.<p> 


	3. sky

**A/N:** Just a notice that while the themes are in order, the story isn't necessarily in chronological order.

3. Sky  
><strong>Rated T<strong>

* * *

><p> Rain wasn't his favorite weather by far, but he took the opportunity to stay inside without question. The fluorescent light made his darkened bedroom bright, blindingly so. The contrast to the grey of the sky made her frown as she looked out the window.<p>

"Is it ever going to stop raining?"  
>"Well, yeah, eventually."<p>

Wet from walking over without an umbrella, Senna stripped after closing his door. She caught his eye as she walked by him to get a shirt.

"Forget video games, I know what we can do!"

Keigo threw his controller aside, and pulled a laughing Senna down.


	4. lost scene

**A/N: **

4. Lost Scene  
><strong>Rated K+<strong>

* * *

><p> At the restaurant, they sat together on one side of the table. Everyone else gave them weird looks as they whispered to each other, ignoring the rest of the conversation. It was one of the first times they were out with everyone after they became a couple. A majority of the group was surprised they could keep their voices so low, but what bothered them the most was the way Senna would keep holding up the menu as she leaned into Keigo. What they don't know was how she would sneak kisses from him - something that was better off unknown.<p> 


	5. degrees

**A/N: **I see you all creeping the story and not reviewing. 8p

5. Degrees  
><strong>Rated K<strong>

* * *

><p>Strangely enough, when they met through Ichigo, Senna seemed pretty close to him. Not to say Keigo wasn't attracted to her regardless - he met Kuchiki through him too, and well, he liked all the pretty girls. Ichigo was his degree of separation, so to speak. Then as she grew close to Inoue, there was another degree. Even as more and more people met her, she still acted just as kind to him, no matter what they said.<p>

It wasn't until she overheard him begging Ichigo to set him up with her that she forgot about the others and ended separation.


	6. seize the day

**A/N:** I think I'm gonna try something different - I'll adjust the rating on the story to fit the current chapter/drabble, but as soon as it's complete, I'll make it 'M' rated. Maybe that'll make things easier?

6. Seize the Day  
><strong>Rated K.<strong>

* * *

><p> "Crape Duem!"<p>

That's not the right expression, and Senna laughed knowing that. Keigo had called her to inform her that hey'd have the house to themselves, as his sister was going out on a date, even though Keigo had no idea who would date _her_. So, he wanted Senna to come over, despite not having plans set for that day - they'd figure something out once she arrived. Spontaneous decisions were their specialty.

"Whaaat! Why are you laughing! It's an expression-"  
>"It's 'Carpe Diem.'"<br>"That's what I said!"

Not wanting to correct him again, she let it go. Carpe Diem, indeed.


	7. opposite

**A/N:** This has been written for a while, but I got busy with school. And my personal life. So, sorry for taking a while to update. [[not that it matters, since all of 5 people probably read this]]

7. opposite  
><strong>Rated K<strong>

* * *

><p> She loved the outdoors, when it was like pulling teeth to get him outside, except for in the summer, when there were fireworks and girls in bathing suits. At the park in springtime, she plays with the kids - anywhere from pushing them on the swing to sitting in the sandbox with them - but he sits on the bench, with mothers watching everyone play. He acted like a child himself, so his fear of children seemed irrational. Senna still loved Keigo, even when he kissed her in front of her new kindergarden aged friends, who sang a loud chorus of 'ew' .<p> 


End file.
